


Stories with morals almost never make sense.

by SORD



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SORD/pseuds/SORD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura sings, Gintoki watches TV, Shinpachi looks for a snack, and a teaching moment presents itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories with morals almost never make sense.

_"Little bunny Fuu-Fu, hopping through Kabuki-cho  
_ _Scooping up the other kids and bashing 'em on the head!"_  

Kagura is singing a song to Sadaharu, who is listening as intently as any sleeping dog can possibly listen. Gintoki is watching the news, waiting for the weather; Shinpachi is watching Kagura.

 _"Along came the Dumb Glasses, and_ **_he_ ** _said -"_  

"Hey!" yells Shinpachi. "I heard that!"

_"Little bunny Fuu-Fu, I don't want to see you  
_ _Scooping up the other kids and bashing 'em on the head_ ."

She's got little hand movements that go along with the song - a bouncing V sign that represents the protagonist, a scooping and bashing gesture, an eerily accurate invisible-glasses-adjustment.

_"But the next day . . ._  
 _Little bunny Fuu-Fu, hopping through Kabuki-cho  
_ _Scooping up the sadist and bashing him in the head!"_

 She's grinning maniacally. Then her face falls.

" _But along came the Police Gorilla, and_ **_he_ ** _said:  
_ _'Little bunny Fuu-Fu, I don't want to see you  
_ _Scooping up the Sadist and bashing him in the head."_

She pauses. "Even though he deserves it, and nobody likes him and he smells like stale bread."

Shinpachi can't argue.

"But anyway - _Little bunny Fuu-Fu, hopping through Kabuki-cho, scooping up the Gin-chan and bashing him in the head!"_

"Be respectful," Gin admonishes. He's mastered that uniquely adult ability to scold while still watching the TV. "Your elders are your betters. Mostly. Well, some of them. Me, Otae, Otose, Tama, maybe Mutsu. Everyone else is trash."

Kagura nods solemnly, and continues.

 _"Along came Zura, and_ **_he_ ** _said:  
_ _'Little bunny Leader, I don't want to see you  
_ _Scooping up the people and bashing them in the head.'"_  

Shinpachi knows what comes next. He's done; he drifts off to the kitchen for a futile snack-search.

_"So little bunny Fuu-Fu, hopping through Kabuki-cho  
_ _Scooped up stupid Zura and bashed him in the head."_

 She smiles and clapped her hands, like an adorable seal that just ate a fluffy baby penguin chick. 

"Because Zura isn't really a person, he's trash! So when he said don't scoop up people, he didn't mean himself!"

Gintoki nods. That's his girl. "So, Kagura, what's the moral of the story?" 

Kagura thinks very hard, or maybe just makes a constipated face. "The moral is . . . be specific!"

"And what else?" 

"Hit the sadist! And hit Zura!"

Gin's taught her well. He's such a good educator.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned the "Little bunny Fuu-fu" song and hand gesture thing when I was in Girl Scouts. I hope other people remember it, otherwise this fic was probably really weird.


End file.
